


Dc comics ABCs

by Jadabeez



Category: DC Comics, Justice League
Genre: ABC, ABCs, DC comics - Freeform, JLA - Freeform, Legion of doom - Freeform, Other, dc, jli, jlu, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Kudos: 3





	Dc comics ABCs

A is for Aquaman, king of Atlantis

B is for Batman, the caped crusader

C is for Catwoman, the infamous catburglar

D is for Darkseid, Rule of apokolips

E is for Elongated man, the stretchy detective 

F is for Firestorm, the nuclear power house

G is for Gorilla Grodd, the super intelligent gorilla

H is for Harley Quinn, the jest of gotham

I is for Impulse, Barry Allen's Grandson

J is for the Joker, the clown prince of crime

K is for Killer Frost, an icey villain

L is for Lex Luthor, the bald genius

M is for Mister miracle, the man who can escape anything

N is for Nightwing, the acrobatic hero

O is for Ocean master, the evil half brother of aquaman

P is for Plasticman, the stretchy jokester

Q is for the Question, the faceless detective

R is for Robin, the boy wonder

S is for Starfire, the princess of tamaran

T is for mr. Terrific, the 3rd smartest man in the world

U is for Ultra man, An evil version of superman

V is for Vixen, the animal powered hero

W is for Wonder woman, the princess of the amazons

X is for Xs, a speedster member of the legion of superheroes

Y is for the yellow lanterns, wielders of fear

Z is for Zatanna, the magical hero


End file.
